


A Rainy Day

by MiraculousLover18



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousLover18/pseuds/MiraculousLover18
Summary: cute fanfic for Miraculous Fluff Month





	A Rainy Day

It was a dreary day in Paris. Rain poured outside in a steady rhythm. Students ran back andforth trying not to get wet. Marinette sick in bed tossed and turned unable to rest. “Hello Princess.” “Hey Chat” she replied weakly. “I heard my princess wasn’t feeling well, so I decided to drop by and make sure she was ok.” He sat next to her and felt her forehead. “I’m glad my knight in shining armor is her to protect me,” she teased. The two weren’t officially dating,even though they knew each other identities. “ _Purrhaps_ some cuddles m’lady?” He said wiggling his eyebrows and giving her a toothy grin. Marinette laughed for the first time in days. “ _Purrhaps_. But maybe a kiss would be _prefurrable_?” Laughing at his expression she pulled him closer. “I really do appreciate it.” “Anything for you princess.” He pulled her in and attempted to kiss her. She smirked and pushed him away. “I can’t remember? I’m sick,” she said shoving him playfully, yet completely serious. “I don’t care. I would rather be sick then have lost a chance to kiss my princess.”  Marinette giggled. “You stupid cat. This is why I can’t stay mad at you.” “What because I’m irresistible?” “Maybe.” Marinette replied pulling in for a kiss. The two curled up together. Marinette sighed happily, and Cat Noir gently kissed her head. She blushed, then sat up and smirked. She began scratching his ears causing his eyes to cross in delight and purr. “Silly _chaton_ ,” Mari teased. Leaning over she kissed him again. She yawned and she curled up against Cat Noir. He sat behind her and gently undid her hair. Feeling his warmth against hers she drifted off. “Princess?” he whispered. He noticed that she was asleep and smiled. Ever since he got together with her, he didn’t feel really alone anymore. No more of being trapped, afraid to talk to anyone. That there was hope in this world after all. It sounded cliche but she was literally the light of his world, without her, it would fall into darkness again. Yawning he curled up and fell asleep. Marinette woke up feeling a little better. She was surprised to see Adrien asleep next to her. _He must have de-transformed in his sleep_ , she thought to herself. Smiling at her boyfriend she leaned over him and gently shook him. “Hmm what is it Princess?” Marinette laughed and kissed him. “Thank you.” “Of course m’lady.” “I love mew,” he whispered. “You stupid cat!” Marinette cried, laughing at his pun. Tikki and Plagg watched from afar. “Aww this is so romantic!” Tikki squealed. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever,” Plagg responded, rolling his eyes. He watched the two whack each other with pillows and roll around laughing. Tikki watched in glee, and even the sarcastic little kwami couldn’t help but suppress a smile. _Good job kid, I’m proud of you._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
